


what if i called you daddy?

by MetaAllu



Series: Age Gap AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Daddy Kink, M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, age gap au, bad porno plot passed off as fic, keith is ryou's best friend, ryou is shiro's son, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 01:09:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: ryou goes away to college. keith does not.he gets a job at the local mechanic, and the first time shiro watches him roll out from under a car, shirt hiked up, wiping grease off his hands, shiro knows he has a big problem.





	what if i called you daddy?

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from twitter.  
thanks to valkyriepilot for putting it all together for me to c/p.
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS A MASSIVE 20 YEAR AGE DIFFERENCE. if that's gonna be an issue for you, flee now.

ryou has always been a bit of a troublemaker, but when he was 13 and he brought home what shiro couldn't help but think of as a 'stray', shiro's blood pressure had risen. he was instantly imagining all of the drugs and drinks and parties.

turns out keith's not like that. he's got a shit home life, comes around a lot, and keeps a dog bigger than he is. his worst vice is the obscene amounts of licorice he always carries around. cherry-flavoured, a sweet scent that announces his presence for him.

he wears a leather jacket the origins of which he never mentions, and black gloves to match. his hair grows out and out until he's 18 and it flows down over his shoulders.

he's still short, ryou towering over him.

ryou goes away to college. keith does not.

he gets a job at the local mechanic, and the first time shiro watches him roll out from under a car, shirt hiked up, wiping grease off his hands, shiro knows he has a big problem.

shiro finds himself plagued by dreams of his hands going all around that tiny waist, pulling him down on top of him, licking him open, tongue fucking him until he screams. he wakes up hard and has the most shameful masturbation sessions of his life as he imagines it's keith's

hand around him. it's hard to look at him after that, which is rough, because he still comes around dinner on sundays.

worse, the summer he turns 20, he also grows almost an entire foot, and his shoulders fill out. he starts wearing his hair in a braid, and the baby hairs at the base of his skull are driving shiro fucking wild.

ryou comes home for summer.

shiro is elated to see his son. he loves his son. but his son being around means that keith is around, and that's a problem, because keith is wearing booty shorts to combat the unnaturally hot summer, and the little teasing bit of cheek is too much for shiro to stand.

he catches himself staring, catches himself watching the sweat drip down the back of keith's neck below the collar of his shirt. worse, keith catches him looking.

it's a summer afternoon. the boys are outside, and shiro is in the sitting room with the excuse of some later afternoon reading, except he keeps looking out the window to catch a glimpse of keith, and he finds himself staring at the curve of his ass.

when he looks up, keith is staring right at him. he slams his book shut and speed walks out of the room.

shiro's expecting to be something they don't talk about. and they don't. except except he swears that keith leans on the counters more, now. he swears he cools down in the sprinkler more often, takes more dips in the pool.

one afternoon, ryou is out on a cold drink run, and keith is in the pool, floating on his back while shiro sits on a deck chair. "hey, mr. shirogane?" keith says, and when shiro looks up, he's right there next to him, dripping wet, shorts outlining his pussy.

shiro can feel the fact that his slacks are tighter than they were a second. he forces his eyes up. "i told you to call me takashi, keith." keith grins crookedly and leans in a little. "what if i called you daddy?" he asks, undoing shiro's tie.

"keith-" shiro starts, fully prepared to let him down. keith swings one leg across him and sits down on top of him, warm all over and dripping. "yeah, daddy?" "we can't-" "we can. you can. i'm offering, all you have to do is say yes."

"ryou-" "knows i have a thing for his dad." keith leans against him, reaches down to cup his erection through his soaked pants. "knows i'd fuck him the second i had a chance."

shiro's dick throbs against keith's hand. "i've been flirting with you for months. you look at me all the time, but you still haven't done anything. do i have to walk around naked to get you to fuck me, daddy?"

"oh, god," shiro gasps, voice cracking. keith hums and undoes shiro's pants. he pulls out shiro's dick, pulls his tiny shorts to the side, and sinks down. he's so tight, so warm, so wonderfully slick. shiro groans and grabs tight onto the lounge chair as he bucks up.

"that's it," keith groans. "come on, daddy. come on." shiro shudders. he finds himself fucking up into keith, letting himself be egged on by keith's words which are growing breathier and breathier. "oh, gods, that's so good. you need it so bad, huh? fucking me so deep."

shiro moans like he's dying and keith shudders, leaning down to whisper in his ear. "come on. faster. be good for me, daddy. fill me up. fill my pussy up with your come. hurry up. do it before ryou gets back or you'll only get to think about me in your dreams from now on."

he's coming instantly, wrapped around keith's little finger, grabbing the chair so tightly that it creaks under his grip.

ryou comes back 10 minutes later with their drinks. shiro has changed and keith is back to floating in the pool. "hey, keith. they were out of cherry coke. i got you grape fanta instead." "ugh," keith says, voice easy and steady like he isn't dripping come.  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
